Normalcy
by sandybeliever
Summary: Set after Sweet Revenge - just a short one.


**Normalcy**

Hutch pulled the Torino into Starsky's customary spot outside the apartment. He turned to once again tell Starsky that it was a bad idea to climb the stairs. He had recently moved from Venice Place and bought a house not far from his old canal cottage that was big enough for two. Starsky was happy for him but dismissed the idea of moving in with his partner. Hutch chuckled to himself as he remembered the scowl on Starsky's face as he said, 'No matter how much I love you, I ain't movin' in with _your_ kind. Ya know, _male_.'

Hutch saw Starsky's face was now awash with delight as he leaned forward to see his front door above them. Hutch's protest died on his lips and he grinned at his best friend.

"You ready to do this?"

Starsky squirmed in his seat. "Whataya kiddin' me? I've been waiting for this moment for a long time."

"I know you have, Buddy," Hutch said as he jumped from the car and ran to the passenger side to help Starsky. His proffered hand was quickly slapped away.

"I can manage, geez."

Hutch took a step back but stayed close enough to reach out if Starsky needed him. They slowly reached the bottom of the stairs. Starsky looked up, the grin still in place, and took in a breath as he grabbed the railing and took the first step.

"Easy there…"

"_Hutch_."

"Okay, okay."

Starsky reached the landing and paused, his diminished lung capacity now catching up to him.

"Let me grab a chair from the deck and or we can just sit on the stairs for a…"

"Hutch, just let me do this would ya?"

"I'm sorry. Okay."

"And stop hovering."

"I'm not giving in on that one, Starsk."

Starsky glanced over his shoulder to give a long suffering look to his partner. Hutch let out a snort of laughter and then they both smiled before Starsky moved to continue the trek up the stairs. By the time they reached the top, Hutch could hear how winded Starsky was. The smile hadn't faded, but his brow was knit with the effort of the climb.

"Aw, my keys," Starsky said with a whine as he felt his pockets.

"I have them right here," Hutch pulled out Starsky's key chain.

"Yeah, but – aw, nuthin'. Just give it here." Starsky grabbed the keys, put them into his own pants pocket then pulled them out again. He ignored Hutch's confused expression. Moving forward, he unlocked his door and stepped inside.

"C'mon in, Hutch," Starsky said casually.

"I planned on it," Hutch said, still confused.

Starsky walked into his living room and glanced around. Everything was in place just as he had left it back in May when he went to work that fateful day. He eased himself down on the couch, leaned back and sighed with contentment. After a moment he looked up at Hutch and scowled. "Now can you stop hovering?"

"Oh," Hutch said moving back and sitting down in the armchair. "Sure."

"You went shopping just like I asked, right?" Starsky said out of the corner of his mouth.

Hutch felt out of sorts like they were putting on a play and didn't quite have their parts worked out. "Yeah."

Starsky grinned and carefully pushed himself up. "You want a beer, Pal?" As he spoke, Starsky instantly put a hand on Hutch's shoulder to keep him from rising.

"No, Starsk. I don't think…" He winced as Starsky's hand clamped on his shoulder.

"Don't think, Blondie. You've done enough of that for now." This was again said quietly, almost in a whisper. Hutch looked around, wondering if they were being watched or on Candid Camera.

"Sure, Starsk. I'd love a beer."

"Comin' up!" Starsky boomed as he headed for the kitchen. He returned in a moment with two beers, his grin even brighter than before.

Hutch quickly calculated when Starsky had last taken pain medication and remembered his friend had refused the last dose before being discharged from the hospital.

"Thanks," Hutch said as he took the bottle from Starsky and watched him carefully sit back down on the couch before drawing a long pull off the beer. He swallowed appreciatively and let out a long satisfied 'Ahhh' before glancing over at Hutch.

Hutch smiled and relaxed. He realized what Starsky was doing and leaned over with his beer bottle. "Cheers, Starsky."

Starsky's eyes danced as he eagerly tapped his bottle against Hutch's. "Cheers, Buddy."

Both men leaned back contentedly and swallowed the amber brew. Normalcy. That's what Starsky wanted. He simply wanted to walk into this home as if nothing had happened. Yeah, something had almost changed everything but right now it was just two friends sitting down to have a beer on a Friday afternoon like normal friends do. Hutch listened to the ticking of the clock between the sounds of cars on the road and birds chirping in the tree outside the window. His eyes slid to his left and took in the relaxed and smiling face of the best friend he had ever had. The brother he almost lost not that long ago – although it seemed like ages since they sat here this way. He closed his eyes and thanked God once again for giving him back the other piece of his soul. When he opened them, Starsky's eyes were also closed, his mouth agape and his features relaxed. Hutch quickly grabbed the beer bottle as it slid from Starsky's hand.

He placed both bottles down on the coffee table then took the striped blanket from the back of the couch and laid it gently over his friend before slipping off Starsky's sneakers. He grabbed a throw pillow and tucked it behind Starsky's head to keep his neck from kinking up.

Satisfied the former patient was comfortable, Hutch picked up his beer and raised it up. "Welcome home, Partner. Welcome home."

**The End**


End file.
